1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water draining device for a paper machine or the like, in particular for a felted press of paper machines having a receiving tank extending at least essentially over the machine width. Moreover it relates to a press arrangement for dewatering a pulp web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In previous conventional water draining devices, the press water is ordinarily drained by gravity. However, When used for a top felt, the amount of water thrown off into the tank cannot, in each situation, flow laterally to the edge of the tank by gravity. In particular, when the discharge cross-section of the tank is too small and/or the tank is not inclined sufficiently, water can flow back onto the felt.
From DE 25 09 057 C3, a suction box has already become known for sucking off water that passes through a wire, with the box being divided into a water suction chamber and an air suction chamber by means of a partition provided with apertures.